Sweeney Todd 2: By the Sea
by sHaDoWoFtHeFaLlEnAnGeL
Summary: What if Mrs. Lovett got rid of Lucy's body before Sweeney saw? How I think the movie should have ended, then a continuation. Toddett/Sweenett. Please read! My summary sucks!
1. Prologue

**It's xXEmoVampirateXx here. My second story. Hope this is formatted better, but I apologize if it isn't. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd or any of its characters **

** Prologue**

The body of Judge Turpin dropped from the trapdoor above. Mrs. Lovett was dragging the body of the beggar woman who had just been slaughtered minutes before towards the oven. As she was dragging her, she glanced at her face and realized something. _Lucy._ "The barber's wife." She whispered to herself. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a gurgling noise coming from the judge. Mrs. Lovett dropped Lucy's body, and walked toward him, and the dying judge grabbed her skirt. "DIE! DIE ALREADY! DIE!" She screamed, he finally let go of her skirts, and collapsed. She then heard the footsteps of Sweeney Todd above her. She quickly grabbed Lucy's body and threw her in the oven. Sweeney came down and burst in the door. "I heard screaming." He said with the same monotone as usual. "It was just the judge pulling on me skirts, but he's finished now." She replied. "Go get the door." He said, pulling on the judge's arm. She nodded and opened the door to the oven. Sweeney threw the judge in, same thing with Beadle Bamford. "Now let's find the boy." Sweeney said. This is what was going to be hard for Mrs. Lovett.

**So, what did you think of my ending? Reviews are more than welcome! :D**


	2. Looking for Toby

**Why, hello again! I'm just gonna keep updating until I run out of ideas : D. Grrr! The spacing on the last chapter was messed up. My computer just loves to mess with me I think. Sooooo here's the official first chapter the other was a prologue. **

** Chapter 1: Looking for Toby**

"Toby, love, where are you?" Mrs. Lovett called gently. "Nothin's gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

"Toby!" Sweeney called more harshly.

"Now, Mr. T, let me do the callin'. He trusts me."

Mrs. Lovett continued to call for the boy, but got no response. She finally spotted him in the sewer grate. It was obvious from the terrified look on his face that he had been hiding. "Now, darling, what is you hiding from? You can come out." She tried to coax him.

"I know what you're doing. You're going to kill me. Do away with me, just like all those other innocent men. I loved you, mum. But you never gave a bloody damn about me. It was only Mr. Todd all along. I don't even know why you took me in the first place. I was right about 'im, but wrong about you, so go ahead and kill me; I suppose I have nothin' to live for anyway." He said, starting to come up from the sewer.

Mrs. Lovett was in tears at that point. She DID love the boy. He was like a son to her. Now, even though he wanted to go, she couldn't bring herself to let him die.

"Nooo!" she yelled, just as Sweeney had raised his razor to his neck, Mrs. Lovett threw her arms around Toby and pulled him away.

"Toby, I do love you, me son. I have ever since you sang that lovely song t' me earlier. I could never kill you."She sobbed as she held him close.

"Mum, I'm sorry, but, why did you do it? Kill all those people." He asked.

"I'll explain later." They continued to embrace each other for a few moments; they didn't notice a very impatient Sweeney Todd on looking.

"We 'ave t' kill 'im, the little brat will blow the secret." Mrs. Lovett heard this. "Toby, love, you 'ave t' promise me something." He looked up at her. "You can't tell anyone 'bout this. We'll all be hung."

"I swear I won't tell anyone." He said.

"'at a boy." She said, letting go of him.

She walked over to Sweeney. "Well, I suppose we better clean up that bloody mess upstairs, 'fore someone's wonderin' what went on. You should wash up too." She pointed to Sweeney.

They all walked upstairs, but they weren't the only ones.

"What are you still doing here?" Sweeney asked the young man sitting in the chair.

"A-anthony, t-told me, to h-hide here." He said. "H-he said you were a f-friend of h-his. B-but I'll just be going, now." He got up and started for the door.

"No, wait." Sweeney stopped him. "Could you take off your hat?"

He did. Long, blonde hair fell out from under the hat.

"Johanna." Sweeney whispered to himself.

She nodded.

**Oooh chills! I'll update tomorrow, because I'm kinda confused about exactly what to do next :S Once again, reviews are welcome.**


	3. A Barber and his Wife

**Haha, back already ;D, I finally figured out how to submit chapters and get the spacing right. My computer better not give me more trouble. Silly bugger xD**

**Well, on with the story!**

** Chapter 2: A Barber and his Wife**

"If I may ask, how do you know my name, sir?" Johanna asked Sweeney Todd, her eyes wide with fright, because this barber, who she had just witnessed kill her guardian, now he somehow knew her name.

"Mum, why did you an' Mr. T kill all those people?" Toby asked. However, Mrs. Lovett was listening to their conversation and didn't hear him.

"Did the judge ever tell you anything of your parents, Johanna?" Sweeney asked her.

"Well, he said that my father was a criminal, constantly abusing my mother and I. He was exiled to Australia, and all he ever told me about my mother was how beautiful she was, and how he tried to save her from my father, but she wouldn't agree to go with him. She commit suicide when I was still a just a baby." She explained. She suddenly didn't know why she had just told all that to a complete stranger! How foolish.

"The vulture!" Sweeney huffed under his breath. "I think there is something I need t' tell you, Johanna." She nodded slightly. She was confused. Why was this murderous stranger asking her all these personal questions, and seeming so eager to talk to her?

He began singing. "_There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful, a foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous, and he was naïve (continues singing barber and his wife)"_

Johanna wasn't quite sure what to think of this. But in the back of her mind, she knew what he was talking about.

"Johanna, I am your father. I was convicted on false charge. My only crime was my foolishness. That judge lied t' you. All he wanted was your mother because she was beautiful. Then he raped her, tried t' force himself on her." Sweeney explained.

"As he has done to me." Johanna said to herself, not meaning to say it out loud.

"What?" Sweeney asked her, angry and curious at the same time.

"Um, he raped and molested me a lot. He locked me up in a room all by myself and spied on me. All I had to talk to were my birds. Then he tried to get me to marry him." She shuddered, just thinking about it. "Mostly because he thought I reminded him of her."

"Yes. Beautiful, pale, and with the same yellow hair, just like I have dreamed all these years." His voice was taking on that sad tone, where he was trying to hold back tears. "You do look a lot like…._her._" he choked out.

Johanna had many emotions running through her. Great anger at the judge for lying to her, but mostly love and pity for her father. He had suffered this much, and yet all he could think about and wish for was his family. Without thinking about the fact that he was covered in blood, she threw her arms around him. Surprisingly, he did the same.

As they embraced, Mrs. Lovett and Toby watched. Toby was having new thoughts about Sweeney Todd. He had thought that he was just a monster who killed people. But, he realized the story behind his rage, and knew he would do the same if it had happened to him. He suddenly felt very affectionate as well and leaned his head on Mrs. Lovett's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder. But all of their embracing was interrupted when the bells on the door of the shop rang. Anthony was looking at the bloody walls, in pure shock.

**Teeheehee another cliffhanger. As always reviews are welcome.**


	4. What to tell Anthony?

**As Luigi would say, Imma back! I'm starting to get a slight writer's block, so I think I'll watch the movie while I'm writing, to get my creativeness flowing again :)**

** Chapter 3: What to tell Anthony?**

"What the bloody 'ell happened in 'ere?" Anthony was looking at the bloody walls, window, and chair. Shock and concern took over his features even more when he saw a bloody Sweeney Todd holding onto the girl he was running away with.

"Johanna? Mr. Todd? Is everything alright? Where did all this blood come from?" Sweeney just stared at him nervously. What was he going to tell him 'I just killed Judge Turpin, and your lover is really my daughter' that wouldn't go over well. Mrs. Lovett filled in for him before he could answer.

"I just 'ad quite a big mess with the tomato sauce. Mr. T just 'appened to be at the wrong place and wrong time. Nothing to worry yourself over, dearie." She explained.

"You're lying, ma'm." Anthony said, his tone was still innocent and gentle. "Please, tell me what 'appened, I won't tell anyone."

Mrs. Lovett sighed, and was about to begin. "Ma'm, I think it would be better if I told him." Johanna said. Mrs. Lovett agreed and Johanna took Anthony's hand and started to explain the story to him. Anthony was shocked to hear it. "Mr. Todd, why didn't you tell me 'bout this earlier? That Johanna is your daughter?" Anthony asked. He thought that they were friends. That he would tell him something as big as this.

"Because the judge was still alive. The word could've gotten out, 'e could've found out my true identity." Sweeney explained.

"I didn't like Turpin from the day I first met 'im, but now I hate him, 'e hurt me that day and beat me, but 'e hurt the girl I love and my best friend much more." Anthony said. "I don't like to hate, but now I hate him. What are we going to do now?" The judge is gone, Sweeney has his daughter back. What to do?

"Well, first of all, you two should wash up, 'fore any major decisions go on." Mrs. Lovett nodded her head towards Sweeney and Johanna. She felt guilty, now. She had lied to Sweeney about his wife, and then she got rid of the evidence, and the wife that he had been suffering for for fifteen years was down in the bake house oven burning to ashes. She loved him and wanted to be with him, but it seemed wrong.

Johanna was covered in blood like her father. She went into the bathroom to wash up first.

"Now that the bloody 'ol judge is gone, what is you plannin' t' do with the rest of your life?" Mrs. Lovett asked him.

**Well, there you go :D I know it was kinda short. Any ideas or questions? Plz review!**


	5. Decisions, Decisions

**I'mma back! Sorry to those of you who have been reading that I haven't updated in a few days. I've been busy. This chapter will hopefully be longer than the others :D**

** Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions**

"Keep the business going as it is." Sweeney told Mrs. Lovett, regarding the question she asked about what to do next. "You make your pies out of the men I shave."

"Now, Mr. T, people is gonna start noticing the disappearances and suspectin' us." She answered, obviously not the answer she was looking for. "Ye know, we could start a life. By the sea, you and me, Johanna and Toby, maybe even Anthony. We could 'ave a seaside wedding, get a nice comfy cozy house." She looked up at him, he still was looking out the window, and he finally turned around to face her.

He had to admit to himself that deep down, he really did care about her. He just didn't think he could start over; he was still in love with Lucy. He knew Mrs. Lovett was in love with him, and would be a good wife. As Sweeney was looking at her, he took in her appearance. Her messy auburn curls, porcelain skin, dark eyes, much like his own, except hers showed concern and love, while his were empty, sad, and full of hatred. However he was snapped out of his trance by her voice.

"Mr. T, you still there?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and shaking him gently. He blinked his eyes, and did something unexpected. He took her hands in his, and leaned in to kiss her, she was confused, but took the opportunity happily and played along, but before their lips could quite meet, Johanna walked in.

"Father, I'm done you can wash up now….oh, um, am I interrupting something?" she asked.

Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett pulled back and looked at her. "No, it's fine, dear." Mrs. Lovett answered. Johanna nodded, and repeated herself. "You can go wash up now, father."

Sweeney nodded in response, and walked to the bathroom. Mrs. Lovett looked to where Johanna was standing in the doorway from the place she called her home, to the little dining area.

"Sit down, make yourself comfy." Mrs. Lovett gestured toward the benches. Johanna walked over to where she gestured and sat down. Her blonde hair was wet from washing it, and Mrs. Lovett was kind enough to let Johanna borrow one of her dresses until they could get her some new ones.

"If you don't mind, ma'm, I 'ave a question." Johanna said.

"Anything, love." Mrs. Lovett answered.

"How do you do it? I mean, going down into that bake house, and skinning and grinding all those bodies?" Johanna asked. "It would make me sick."

"It just takes some getting used to. I guess some people just don't 'ave the heart to, either, but for me, that's all it takes." She answered her. In the beginning, she had gotten sick a few times from it. Mrs. Lovett was still dreamy from earlier, when her and Sweeney had almost kissed.

"You love 'im don't you?" Johanna had noticed the look on her face, and she saw that they had almost kissed too, but she couldn't believe she had just asked that out loud!

Mrs. Lovett was silent for a moment, before answering. "Yes, I 'ave loved your father ever since he was with your mother." she paused, "but I didn't think 'e'd ever love me back, 'til the little ordeal earlier." She smiled, remembering. "But, 'nough about that, what is ye going t' do about Anthony? 'e wants you to sail away with 'im, but you'll 'ave to choose between 'im and your father." She looked over at Johanna who was deep in thought. "I'll 'ave to think about it, but I think I'll probably stay with father. He might not be able t' take it if I left 'im. I just met Anthony a few days ago, but then again, I just met my father today." Johanna would still have to think about it some more, but she was leaning more towards staying there, with her father.

"Speaking of Anthony, where is that boy? He should be back by now." Mrs. Lovett had sent him to the market to buy something for dinner. That was over a half hour ago. The bell on the shop door dinged as Mrs. Lovett walked out the door towards Toby who was cleaning tables.

"Toby, dear, could you go to the market and see what Anthony's doing? I sent 'im out quite a while ago to get somethin' for dinner, and I'm worried." She asked.

"Yes, mum." He answered. He dropped the wash cloth and ran down the street in the direction of the market.

Mrs. Lovett sighed. That little boy had been through so much, being an orphan all his life, then that Italian transvestite, Adolfo Pirelli, had taken him in and abused him before she had found him, and now he knew about her and Sweeney's little secret. He had been through all that, and yet he was still such a happy camper.

She went back inside, and down to the bake house to clean up the mess from earlier.

Toby ran down the street. He was trying to remember where the Old Market was. He used to go there every Thursday with his old guardian, Pirelli, but he hadn't been there since. But it wasn't hard to find, considering the loud voice, and the huge crowd.

"Anthony!" he called for him. No answer. Toby continued to call for him. He finally spotted a young man with long, light brown hair running toward him. "Toby, what are you doing here?" Anthony asked him.

"Mum sent me to find you, wondering what was taking so long. What's going on?" Toby asked.

"I don't know. Some meeting regarding some disappearances." Anthony answered, unknowing.

"Ye know what this means!" Toby exclaimed. "They're gonna find out 'bout mum and Mr. Todd."

Anthony's eyes lit up with worry "Let's just see what they say." He said, trying to be calm. Some part of him wanted to tell the truth, but he couldn't. He had promised.

**Oooooh! Another cliffhanger! Let's see what happens in the next chapter. Please review!**


	6. The Market Meeting

**You really think I would leave you for today with such a cliffhanger? Hahaha no way! :D**

** Chapter 5: The Market Meeting**

Mrs. Lovett was scrubbing the blood off of the bake house floor; right in front of the oven where the ashes of Lucy remained. She looked up at the oven and sighed. _What have I done? _She thought to herself. She never thought this lie would get to her as much as it had. _I have to tell him the truth._ No, she couldn't, at least not yet. He would kill her**.**

Her thoughts drifted back to Toby and Anthony. Were they back yet? She finished scrubbing the blood quickly, dropped the wash cloth in the pail of water, and went back up to the pie shop. Nope. Not there. She walked up the stairs to Sweeney Todd's barber shop. He was in there; sharpening one of the razors he called his 'friends'.

"Good evening, Mr. T." she said, out of breath from walking up the stairs.

"Mmm." He replied.

"'ave ye seen Anthony and Toby?" she asked.

"Not since you sent 'em out." he replied. She nodded.

He heard a customer coming up the stairs. For him, another throat to slit.

"Get out." He muttered. Mrs. Lovett didn't hear him clearly.

"Get out!" he growled.

She quickly turned and left. Looking somewhat hurt as she did so.

Why did he just do that? He practically yelled at her. From the look on her face, he could tell that he had hurt her feelings. He _loved _her. Sweeney Todd finally admitted it to himself. Soon, when he got up the courage, he would admit it to her as well.

Anthony and Toby stood amongst the crowd, getting bumped and squashed. Anthony was holding onto to Toby's arm, trying not to lose him.

"Toby, Anthony! Where are you?" They heard a female voice calling that they would recognize anywhere. They ran toward it, Mrs. Lovett was amongst the crowd, trying to get to them. As soon as they found her, Toby ran into her arms, and she grabbed both of their arms, and they got to the front where they were safe.

"Thank God, you two is alright, didn't know what 'appened t' ye. What's goin' on 'ere?" she asked.

"Mum, they figured ye out!" Toby said. "They're 'ere about the disappearances."

Mrs. Lovett cursed under her breath. She was very afraid of what would happen if they figured out her and Sweeney's secret. They would both be hung! The kids would get in trouble for keeping the secret, and she knew how cruel the law was on children. But she kept calm, as a man's voice hushed the roaring crowd.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Officer Robert Dunling, sheriff of the London police academy, and I'm here on regard of the disappearances of many, including the barber, Adolfo Pirelli, and the honorable Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford, and Turpin's young ward Johanna, many claiming the last place they've seen these people is at a barbershop run by a Mr. Sweeney Todd, if you are here, Mr. Todd please speak up. Also a smell coming from the chimney of his neighbor, that smells an awful lot like rotting flesh, has been rather peculiar, Mrs. Nellie Lovett, if either of you are here, please speak up now and explain yourselves, or we'll have to come to your establishment and check it out. So if either of you are present, speak up now, or regret it later." The officer spoke. He looked about mid-forties, long dark brown hair, with a slight grey tinge, his eyes were a shocking blue, and were filled with anger, and patience at the same time. He was riding a beautiful bay horse, and wore the familiar sheriff's badge on his uniform.

"C'mon boys, let's get out o' this hell before we're recognized." Mrs. Lovett grabbed the boys by the arms and pulled her hat and some lose strands of hair over her eyes, making her harder to recognize. She weaved them through the crowd, down the streets, and finally back to the shop, thankfully not recognized by anyone.

"What 'appened?" Sweeney asked.

"Are you alright?" Johanna asked, running over to Anthony and hugging him.

"Mr. T, they've figured us out, they'll be 'ere tomorrow to search the shop. What d' we do?" Mrs. Lovett practically shrieked, which is very unusual for her. She was afraid, both her and Sweeney were good at hiding this, but they would be there searching the whole establishment, every floor, every room, every nook and cranny.

"We'll think o' somethin'" Sweeney replied. Why was it that he hated to see her upset? He supposed it was because he had accepted his feelings for her, and before he refused them, and kept them all down. "I've got it. Clean out the grinder, make sure the bake house is clean and nothing suspicious is left, and we'll take the bodies to a secret place and bury 'em." Mrs. Lovett thought the idea was good enough, and agreed. "When 'e gets 'ere, tomorrow, I'll distract 'im." An evil grin spread on Sweeney's face.

Mrs. Lovett went down to the bake house with a pair of plastic gloves, and a couple of boxes.

She dropped bones, organs, disembodied parts, and flesh in the boxes.

"May I 'elp you, mum?" Toby came up behind her and asked.

Mrs. Lovett turned to look at him. "Of course, darling, if you're sure ye can 'andle it."

"Yes, mum." He answered her. He began to search the bake house for body parts, and dropped them in the boxes. He scrubbed the floor; soon you would never guess it was more than just your average cold, dark bake house.

"Looks nice, dear." Mrs. Lovett complimented on Toby's work.

X X X X X

It was after midnight, last time Mrs. Lovett checked her pocket watch. She and Sweeney were hauling the boxes full of body parts to the woods; they had to walk, of course. It wasn't too far from home, luckily. They finally dropped the boxes where the hole Sweeney came and dug earlier was. They threw them in, covered them up and started back home.

"Ye know, we could 'ave a life, down by the sea, a family, the five o' us. Maybe not like either o' us dreamed, but we could get by, better than bein' 'ere, with all these bad memories this place brings you." Mrs. Lovett looked up at him. She liked the way the darkness shadowed his pale face, and made the striking white streak in his raven black hair stand out.

He continued walking. Should he tell her now? Or should he ignore her like what she's used to? He would change the subject, he decided.

"Mrs. Lovett?" he asked her, quietly.

"Yes, pet?" she was surprised that he hadn't ignored her. She still recalled the incident earlier, where he almost kissed her. She assumed it was one of his weird trances, and he thought she was Lucy or something. She blushed thinking about it.

"What is your first name?" he asked her.

She looked at him, a little confused. "It's Nellie." She answered.

He said her name to himself. "Nellie." He whispered. He liked it, thought it fit her well. She was a bloody wonder to him, after all.

"Why?" she asked him. Why did he want to know her name? When he first tried to kiss her, she thought it meant something, but once she thought about it, she figured it was something else.

"I just thought it was odd that I have been livin' with ye, and didn't even know your first name." he answered.

She nodded, "Suppose you're right."

They continued on their way home.

**Wow, that was long!(didn't sound right xD) Hopefully the chapters will be longer from now on. **

** Fairfarren for now, tomorrow I think there will be more.**


	7. The Investigation

**This chapter is going to be interesting ;D but you'll just have to read and see…..**

** Chapter 6: The Investigation**

"Brought ye some breakfast, dear." Mrs. Lovett brought a tray up to Sweeney's shop. It had eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice on it. She hoped he would eat; he hardly ever ate when she brought him breakfast, and she could tell he was nervous about today. "Ye remember what today is, don't ye?" she asked him.

"Mmmhmm." He nodded. At first he thought the solution was simple; slit his throat. But if he did, it would be another disappearance, and the police academy would just keep sending officers, and noticing more disappearances.

"We should run away." Sweeney decided.

Mrs. Lovett thought about this for a few moments. How would they do it? Everyone in town knew about the disappearances and was suspecting them by now, weren't they?

"Well, I suppose we could find a coach man who could drive us out t' the sea." She told him. "They won't find us there."

Mrs. Lovett went downstairs, where Toby, Johanna, and Anthony were eating breakfast in the pie shop.

"As ye all know, the officer'll be comin' by later on t' investigate both our shops, an' we is gonna 'ave t' pack up 'n leave before 'e gets here." She explained to them.

"I 'ave a boat, ma'm." Anthony told her. "We could all sail away in there, it's safer than by coach, I think, less chance o' bein' recognized."

"Good idea, darling." She told him. "Where is your boat?"

"It's right out where I docked when I brought Mr. Todd here. Just a few blocks."

"That makes things easy." They would have to start packing, now that everyone was done with breakfast, and they would have to be quick. Officer Dunling would be there in a couple of hours.

"Grab what ye need, and pack up, I'm goin' up t' tell Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett went out the door, but to her horror, Robert Dunling, and a few other officers were stepping out of a coach. _Damn it, throat slitting isn't going to work either _she thought, as they approached her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Lovett." Officer Dunling greeted her. "This is my good friend and fellow officer, Dirk Livingston, and his son, Peter." Mrs. Lovett looked at them. It was obvious that Dirk and Peter were father and son. Both had dark blonde hair, and grey eyes. Peter didn't look much older than Toby.

"We're 'ere on reports of disappearances, and many of them, are claimed t' 'ave last been seen at your friend's barber shop, so I'm afraid we is gonna 'ave to take a look in his shop, and in your bake house." Dirk spoke, his cockney accent thicker than his friend's. "Rumors are tha' there is a stench quite foul a' night." Apparently, the officers didn't care for Mrs. Lovett's say, and Officer Dunling began instructing them.

"Dirk, Peter, you go check out the bake house, I'll be in the barber shop upstairs." He told them. He went upstairs to Sweeney's shop, while Mrs. Lovett led them to the bake house.

Sweeney was sitting in his chair, looking over the picture of his family. _Lucy, I am in love with Nellie Lovett, the baker. _He silently spoke to his wife in the picture. _If you were alive, you would hate me now, I'm sure for what I've become. _He felt guilty, he was now a murderer, and he allowed himself to fall in love with Mrs. Lovett, but like she had told him before; Lucy is gone, he needed to move on.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Mr. Sweeney Todd." It was the officer. Sweeney put the picture down and opened the door. He knew he couldn't slit his throat, he heard voices downstairs. "Come in sir, sit down." Sweeney told him with the same fake politeness he used for his victims. The officer sat down on the chest, the same he used to stuff Pirelli's body in, luckily it had been cleaned out. "I'm here to question you of the disappearances of several people." He began. "Do you know anything of Judge Turpin? He disappeared yesterday, last seen here, looking for his ward, Johanna, after she'd disappeared from Fogg's asylum. Do you know anything about them?" he was staring at Sweeney with intense blue eyes.

"I..." Sweeney paused. "Turpin came 'ere, looking for Johanna, wondering if I 'ad seen 'er, and I said I didn't, an' 'e left." He lied, obviously. He was sick of all of these lies, they would figure it out eventually anyway, and all these lies would just make it worse.

"Any of these other people, which you know anything about?" he asked. "Like, Signor Pirelli, the barber, and a few other men who have not been seen around town in a while."

"I'm sorry; I know nothing about any of these men you speak of." Sweeney answered.

"Alright, well I'll check up on my mates in the bake house, and if they have nothing t' say we'll be on our way." Officer Dunling got up from the chest and went out the door.

Sweeney sat back down in his chair and sighed with relief. He hoped everything was going alright in the bake house.

X X X X X X X

Mrs. Lovett and the other two officers were coming back up the stairs, luckily she had lied to them, and they believed her. When they asked her about the disappearances, she said she knew nothing, and as for the odor coming from the chimney, she said it was just the smells coming up from the sewers.

Officer Dunling was waiting for them outside.

"Well, what did ye find out?" he asked them.

"She said she doesn't know anything. What 'bout you?" Dirk asked.

"Same 'ere." He answered.

"Well then, we shall be on our way." Officer Dunling shook Mrs. Lovett's hand, and his assistants and himself climbed back into their coach and took off. Mrs. Lovett was relieved that they were gone. She then realized they were lucky that they didn't recognize the kids, especially Johanna.

**Okay, there you have it. Reviews rock my socks! Kind of a bad place to stop I know :P**


	8. Admitted Feelings

**Finally updating! I apologize for not updating for a week; I was grounded from my computer :P so that sucked big time for so many reasons. (Sarcastically) I bet you'll never guess what this chapter is about.**

** Chapter 7: Admitted Feelings**

Sweeney Todd was looking over the picture of his family again. Johanna had grown up so much since then, and she looked so much like her mother. He still pictured Johanna as the baby she was then, and when he saw his 15-year-old daughter now, he pictured Lucy.

"What are ye doin'?" he looked up to see Johanna smiling at him. She was wearing one of Mrs. Lovett's old dresses, and her long blonde hair was down, gently waving to her low back.

"Johanna, what are you doing 'ere?" he asked.

"Mrs. Lovett told me t' come up 'ere, says you've been lonely." She replied. "I see it went well with the police earlier."

"Yes, it did. I want t' show you somethin' anyway." He told her, holding up the picture of baby Johanna and Lucy. "This is your mother." He pointed to Lucy. Johanna looked at the photo. Her blue eyes filled with sadness and wonder at the same time. "She was beautiful." She finally said.

"Just like you." Sweeney told her.

X X X X X X X

Mrs. Lovett was sulking in her bedroom. She hated the fact that she was living a lie. Many times she had wanted to tell him the truth, but if she did, he would surely kill her. She loved him so much, and the only chance of him ever loving her back was this lie. She was thinking of him, too, if he saw his wife as the beggar woman, it would only hurt him more. The arsenic had made her crazy, and she probably wouldn't even remember him. Mrs. Lovett still knew she could never compare to Lucy.

She didn't have yellow hair, or blue eyes. _Lucy was just a pretty face,_ she thought, _I'd be twice the wife she ever was. _Mrs. Lovett smiled to herself, and began to doze off.

X X X X X X X X

Mrs. Lovett awoke. She didn't know why, until she looked around the room, and saw Sweeney sitting in the wooden chair next to the bed. He was staring off into space, and didn't even look at her, when he said "You're awake."

"Yes love." She yawned. "What is it?"

"Come downstairs, I need t'….tell..you something." He was a little nervous, and he was still unsure if he was ready to let go of Lucy.

They walked into the pie shop, and Sweeney sat down, and Mrs. Lovett brought over a bottle. "Would ye like a tot o' gin?" she asked him. He nodded.

She poured their gin. "What was it ye wanted t' tell me?" she asked him.

"Can I call ye Nellie?" he asked her.

"O' course, deary. Is that what ye wanted t' talk t' me 'bout?"

"No." he answered quietly. "I wanted t' say that, I love you, Nellie."

Mrs. Lovett stared at him in shock for a moment, then chuckled. "Am I dreaming, Mr. T?"

He answered her by walking over to her, taking her hands, and kissing her on the lips. "Did ye feel that?" he asked her. She nodded. "Then it's not a dream." He kissed her again. This is what Mrs. Lovett had dreamed ever since the day she saw him as Benjamin Barker. She wanted to stay like this forever.

**Awww ;) Please review, and thanks to those that have so far! Keep it up!**


	9. Should I Propose?

**GRRRR I have to redo this whole chapter because my computer was being an a$$ and turned off on me before I saved it. It was a good chapter too :( So I'mma try again…..**

** Chapter 8: Should I Propose?**

Mrs. Lovett was downstairs making breakfast, and thinking about the evening before. _He does love me_. She smiled to herself. Maybe now she could have her dreams come true. A home by the sea, being married to Sweeney, maybe even starting a family. She had always wanted children, but when she was married to Albert, he didn't.

She remembered her marriage to Albert. It was an arranged marriage by her mother, and he was almost 20 years older than her. He was nice to her, but he didn't want children or to start a family. He didn't even seem to love her that much, and to tell the truth, she wasn't in love with him either. He had passed away at an early age from a heart attack caused by being too overweight.

She wasn't in love with him, not like she was with Sweeney.

X X X X X X X X X X

Sweeney was upstairs in his shop. He had possible plans for today. He didn't know if he was ready; he felt as if he was betraying Lucy, even if she was dead. He sighed, and pondered the idea for a few minutes.

Soon, he had decided he would. He had learned to love Mrs. Lovett, and he had to move on._ Lucy is __**gone.**_ He said to himself. He then did something he never himself to do.

"Johanna!" he went downstairs, walking right past Mrs. Lovett, ignoring her when she greeted him "Mornin' Mr. T."

Johanna was in her guest room brushing out her long hair, when she heard a knock. "Come in."

Sweeney walked in, holding the picture.

"Hello, father." She greeted.

"I want you t' 'ave this." He handed her the picture of her and Lucy.

She looked up at him, shocked. "Are you sure?" he nodded. Johanna quickly set it up on the small table by the bed. Sweeney left and went to the pie shop where Mrs. Lovett was finishing breakfast, and setting it on the table. Sweeney snuck up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped, and then turned around. "Oh, Mr. T, ye gave me a fright." She smiled and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek. Sweeney turned around and went back up to his shop to sharpen his 'friends'.

"Johanna, Toby, breakfast is ready!" she called. They both came down stairs. Anthony wasn't there; he was staying at his sailor friend's house where he had been living since he'd been in London.

Mrs. Lovett picked up a tray, and put one plate of toast and eggs, and a glass of orange juice on it. She walked out the door and up the stairs to Sweeney's barber shop.

"Breakfast time, love." She set the tray on the counter, then went to walk out, but lingered a few seconds to see if he was going to say anything.

"Meet me downstairs, later. 8:00 tonight." He said.

"I'll be there." She smiled, and then walked out.

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Sweeney walked down Fleet Street, until he had reached his destination. The jeweler. He walked in the door, and the jeweler was behind the counter. He was a friendly older man, always polite to his customers.

"'ello, sir, what can I do for you today?" he greeted.

"I would like to look at your rings."

"Well, what did ye 'ave in mind?"

Sweeney thought about it. He didn't really know what she likes. Favorite colors, and all. He decided to take a wild guess that they were red and black, since those was what she mostly wore. He then had a great idea for a ring, an _epiphany. _

"I would like something with a heart shape, made of red and black diamonds." He told the man.

He smiled. "I 'ave just what you're looking for, good sir." He rushed to a back room. He was heard rummaging through things for a few moments, then finally came out with the ring. It wasn't quite like Sweeney had imagined; it was much more beautiful. There was a heart shape on the top of the ring, and the mixed red and black crystals sparkled. The ring part was braided into what looked to be vines. He loved it, and thought she would too.

"How much?"

"A pound normally, but we is 'avin quite the sale, so you get it for half a pound." The man answered.

Sweeney fished around in his pockets, and finally had enough, handed the money to the jeweler, and was out the door.

When he got back to his shop, he hid the ring in one of the drawers of the vanity.

X X X X X X X X X X

It was after 8:00, and getting dark, and cold. It was the end of January, after all, and Mrs. Lovett was closing up her shop. She was exhausted! What a dinner rush it was that day. She remembered _I have to meet Mr. Todd!_ She raced up to his shop, and he was sitting in his chair, waiting patiently.

"Mr. T? You wanted t' talk t' me?" he muttered a 'yes', then grabbed her by the hand and led her down the stairs to the home part of her shop.

Sweeney knelt on one knee, still holding her hand, "Nellie Lovett, I thought partners in crime were all we would ever be, but I've fallen in love with you, and promise to love you forever. Will you marry me?"

Mrs. Lovett thought her ears must be going out on her, she had to blink her eyes a few times, then realizing it was real, she practically yelled "Yes!" he put the ring on her finger, she looked at it; it was beautiful! She hugged him in a tight embrace, and kissed him. It started out soft, and then became more passionate.

Sweeney felt strong feelings running through him, and they weren't guilt, anger, or hatred; they were love, desire, and excitement. He had never felt such a spark, not even with Lucy.

Mrs. Lovett was in heaven, she was engaged to the love of her life, and was kissing him, right now.

They collapsed on the couch as the kiss just kept growing in passion…**and I think we all know what happens next xD Sorry, I'm not giving more details, but I've never written a sex scene before and it's just too embarrassing, I feel dirty even thinking about it O_o But this little scene is necessary….you'll see later on :) **


	10. AN

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in over a month, but a lot has been going on. I had a death in the family, then I had to go on a vacation to Branson, Missouri with my family, and now my computer is broken. My mom can't afford to get me a new one right now, but we might be able to take it to Best Buy and get it fixed, but I don't know when. So God knows how long it will be before I'll be able to update :P**

** Right now I'm typing this author's note on my mom's boyfriend's laptop, but sadly I can't write the chapters on here :( He uses it for work, and he won't want all those on here, and I don't necessarily want him reading them xD **

** Well, I know these are kinda annoying and get in the way of the story, so I just wanted to let you know so you didn't think I died or something lol.**

** -Sabrina (xXEmoVampirateXx)**


End file.
